5 Reasons Why This Shouldn't Be
by dickard23
Summary: Alli drags Clare to a party because she wants to hook up with Drew; Sav goes to the same party, hoping to win back Anya. What happens is an unlikely romance, where there are many reasons to say no. Is there a big enough yes?
1. Love Begins

**Clare**

"I don't want to go!" Clare was not in the mood for a party. She just wanted to stay at home and read. She was halfway through The Brother's Karamazov and Alli invited her over, under the pretense of a girls night, but really, she wanted to go go a party.

"But this is my chance to get with Drew!" Alli had been crushing on him since school started. "I need you to back me up."

"You mean wait awkwardly in the corner while you make out with him."

"Do you think he'll finally kiss me tonight?" Alli was trying to figure out what to wear.

Clare sighed. "I didn't even bring anything to wear for a party."

"You can wear something of mine."

"I'm too fat to wear any of your clothes."

"Shut up! You are not fat; you're curvy."

"Well my curves won't fit in your clothes."

"That's the point!" Clare could be such a bore. She needed to have fun, forget about K.C., dance, maybe even find a boy.

Clare gave up. Alli wouldn't take no for an answer. She was stuck going to this party.

**Sav**

"This is my chance," Sav told Peter as they got ready for the party. They were at the liquor store getting rum. He had been waiting all summer to get Anya back. He got a haircut, shaved and was wearing a new leather jacket. He was ready to roll.

"Good luck, Man." Peter knew how hard it was for Sav to confront his parents. Hopefully, it was all worth it.

They paid and then left for Riley's house. His parents were visiting their aunt in Greece. Riley was alone for a whole week.

**Clare**

"I look like a hooker!" Clare's boobs were busting out of Alli's corset which was over her pink shirt.

"You look hot!" Alli went for a simple red dress.

"Can't I just wear my school clothes?"

"No!"

Declan was driving them. He owed Alli a favor since she did his science homework for him last week. He wasn't dumb. He'd just rather fool around with Holly J than study. He honked.

"Time to go!" Alli dragged Clare to the door, and they got in the car.

Declan's jaw dropped when he saw Clare, looking way sexier than the awkward girl who kissed his neck last year. He quickly corrected himself. "You look nice."

"I should change."

"Hit the gas." Declan drove off before Clare could get back inside. She was stuck in this outfit.

When they got there, there was some football player at the door. He was about to ask them how they got invited when he saw Clare. "Go in," he said with a smirk.

Clare felt gross and rushed inside.

**Sav**

Sav and Peter got in easily; Sav was on the team and Peter flashed their bottle. They started with a shot and then Sav went to go find his lady. He saw Anya, pretty in pink, as always, and she was talking with Owen. He went to approach her, but Owen grabbed Anya, kissing her fiercly. She kissed him back, pulling at him. Sav froze. He was too late. Peter saw it and dragged him away.

"Let's do some more shots. Forget about her." Sav and Peter did two more shots, but Sav just felt sick, and it wasn't from the booze. He was crushed.

**Clare**

Alli went up to Drew as soon as she saw him, ditching Clare, just like Clare expected. She sighed. "How about a drink?" a guy asked her.

"No thanks."

"Prude!" he wondered off.

Clare wasn't a prude. She just didn't want to take a drink from a stranger, not after what happened to Darcy. She was looking for a corner to hide in when saw Sav. He looked hot but also sad. Clare looked around and saw the tonsil hockey between Owen and Anya. Sav must be so hurt right now. Clare remembered how she felt with K.C. and Jenna, all over each other in the halls.

**Sav**

Sav needs to get over Anya. Let's find him a new girl. Peter scanned the room. No one stood out to him. Wait! There's a fine ass chick in the corner there. Her rack is amazing and those eyes. She looks kind of familiar! Saint Clare? No way. Peter got up and went over to her. "Hey Clare!"

Peter? Darcy's ex? "Hi."

"Did you want to have a shot with us?"

A shot? I don't know. Then, she saw this guy drooling at her. "Sure!"

Peter led her to Sav who was zoned out and holding the bottle. "Sav, dude. Gimme the bottle."

He snapped into consciousnus, handed over the bottle and then saw her. "Hubba Hubba!"

Peter poured the shots. "Damn, dude you're practically drooling."

"Sorry!" Clare blushed a little. She liked having an effect on him. "You just look really …."

"Hot!" Clare laughed.

"Yeah!" Peter handed Sav and Clare a glass, and they all did a shoot. To moving on! Clare took a seat next to Sav, and they started chatting. They had a lot to talk about, both fans of The Doors, Velvet Underground, Queen.

"I never would have taken you for a rock and roll girl."

"Really, is it not saintly enough?" she mocked. Clare poured herself a second shot.

"Well, it's very sexually charged and drug themed and …." There was no way to end this without sounding awkward.

"Can't have me corrupted with such impure thoughts?" They both laughed when Clare said that. They gazed into each others eyes, each seeing something there that wasn't there before.

"Did you want to dance?" Sav asked her. Peter sighed. He should have kissed her.

"Sure!" She got up, and they went towards the middle of the floor. His hands grabbed onto her hips and he pulled her close, so she was grinding on him. She swayed her hips to the music. He had his arms around her stomach, one just under her breasts as his hot breath hit her neck. She smelled really good, he thought as his body was pressed against her.

Sav was sweating. She was having quite an effect on him, and the rum didn't help. Clare felt relaxed, looser than she usually did, and it felt good. She wondered how Sav's lips would feel on hers. She turned around to find out when ….

"OMG CLARE!" Alli came shrieking. "He asked me out! Drew asked me out!" She ruined their moment, and Clare got dragged off to hear all about it.

Sav sighed.

"What a cockblock?" Peter hissed.

"What?" Sav was thinking it, but he didn't realized others could see it.

"Clare's totally into you. Go get her."

Sav looked up. Alli was talking off Clare's ear and Clare kept looking back at him.

"That's great Alli," Clare told her. She kept apologetically looking at Sav.

Peter needed to end this. He looked around until he saw Drew who was joking around with some other players. "Torres, go get your new girlfriend."

"What is it? Is she too drunk or something?"

"No! She's cockblocking Sav and Clare. Can't you distract her? Make out with her or something."

Drew gladly came to woo Alli away, and she was finally gone.

Clare sighed in relief. She and Sav saw each other across the room. They approached each other, meeting in the middle. "Sorry about that! You know how she can be."

"I know." His hands found her waist. They felt really good.

"Now where were we," she said in a husky voice.

"I think we were right about to do this!" Sav leaned in, kissing her. His breath was hot and he tasted like rum, but his lips were so soft, and his tongue was very agile. K.C. kissed like a teenage boy. Sav kissed her like a man. She tugged on his hair and pulled him closer. He wanted to ditch this party and bring her home. Her leg found his hip, and she moaned into his mouth. Sav's hand found her ass and he began to squeeze. She groaned as she arched her back, her breasts getting thrusted towards him. There was a whole party looking at these hornballs mate in the middle of the room, but they didn't care.

"How late can you stay out?" Sav asked her.

"I'm staying at your house tonight."

"Oh!" Sav forgot about that. "Then how about we go there now?"

"Let's." Clare and Sav went home. They got a ride from some grade 12s who were catching another party across town. Clare wanted to touch Sav the entire car ride. He was so close, but out of her reach. When they got home, Clare went to the kitchen for some water. Sav followed her, and she poured two glasses. They sipped slowly, Clare undressing him with her eyes the whole time.

She smiled as she put down the glass. "Kiss me," she barked. He pulled her into him and kissed her roughly, the booze fueling his desire. He pinned her to the counter and pushed himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his hips and pulled on his shirt, mashing him against her breasts, and she bit his lower lip, hard. He broke the kiss to begin kissing her breasts.

"Stop!" she told him. He froze. Did he go to fast and ruin his chance with her? "Take me upstairs."

He sighed in relief, swooped her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Sav had a cool room, Led Zeppelin and Nico on the walls, a huge record collection along with a record player and speakers, his guitar. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she stopped him, placing her small hand on his strong chest. "Put on some music."

He put on the Doors and then returned to Clare. She grabbed him, yanking him onto the bed as she rolled on top. He grabbed her ass, groping furiously as she started to grind on him. They were both grunting and growling as they made out. Clare could feel his erection, pressing against her like a dagger. She sat up and took off her corset, now she could breathe. Sav was sad to see it go, but it was much easier to touch her and he started to rub her sides and then her breast. He squeezed and pinched her nipple at the same time.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

"Did that hurt?" He didn't think he pinched her that hard.

"Don't stop!" she ordered. He went right back to groping her. She cursed and moaned as she grinded against his erection.

I'm getting so wet, she thought as he worked her with his hands. She wanted to feel his hands directly on her so she pulled off her shirt and unsnapped her bra, interrupting him. She took his hands and put them on her naked breasts. He continued to knead them, amazed that he finally got to see them. "You're gorgeous," he told her as she leaned in for a kiss.

"No fair. You're wearing a shirt."

Sav took his off, and Clare began kissing his bare chest and neck. Sav was panting. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, revealing his silk, red boxers and the giant tent in them. Clare giggled as she rubbed his hardened pole through the fabric. "What have we here?" she said with a grin as she stroked him.

"SHIT!" that felt good.

She grinned and pulled him out, running her nails ever so gently across him. "What should we do about this?"

They were both horny. She had her hand on his dick and he was going crazy. Just how far did she want to go? She smirked, bent over him and just sucked the head into her mouth. She had never done this before; she only read about it in Cosmo, but she remembered some things, like no teeth and aso use your hands. She teased the underside with her tongue and then went to lick the shaft. Now that he was wet, she began to stroke, sucking on the top of penis.

Sav wasn't sure if this was real or fantasy. He was being sucked off by a very sexy Clare Edwards; she was not such a saint after all. He had known her for years and years and she's shy and Christian and geeky, but cute at the same time, but now she's sultry and sophisticated and really good with her mouth.

"I'm going to cum!" She could see the desire in his eyes and sucked hard, pumping him with her hand until he started to shoot his load. She swallowed quickly, trying to rid herself of the salty taste.

Sav hit the bed. He was winded. Clare wasn't very forgiving. "Savtaj Bhandari!"

He shot up. What did he do?

"Don't even think about leaving me high and dry!"

He rolled onto her and kissed her neck. He worked his way down her body covering her breasts, stomach and thighs. He removed her skirt and pulled down her panties, exposing her sex to him. He pushed her legs apart and began to lick her gently. He hadn't actually done this with Anya before. They skipped third base and went straight for home plate.

"Oh! Fuck," Clare moaned as he probed her with his tongue. He used his fingers to rub her as he licked around. He found her opening and slid in a finger. She was very tight. He went in and out, and she let ou tthis sexy shrill. He added a second finger, still liking her and then he hit her clit. "OOHHH" He did that again and again as he used his fingers. Clare was trembling. Soon, she was screaming out, "FUCK!" She gushed wildly as she came hard. Finally, she stopped convulsing. Sav was impressed. Anya never came like that, not even close. He kissed his way back up to her.

"You're definitely not dry," he smirked.

"Shut up!" He kissed her, pressing her naked body to his, mashing them into one as they shared the same air and their legs intertwined. Soon, he got hard again. The moment of truth was coming. Clare stopped, her eyes staring into Sav's. Time stood still as they tried to read each other. They were both breathing heavy, especially Sav. Finally, he spoke. "Do you want to?"

Clare looked up at him, unable to say a word. Finally, she whispered into his ear. "Yes." Sav fumbled in his dresser drawer for a condom and rolled it on. LA Woman just came on he went back to bed. Clare pulled him onto her and kissed him roughly. His hands snaked around her body. He turned off his lamp, and they succumbed to the night. He kissed and bit her neck as she breathed into his ear. His firm hands grabbed her hips. He pulled her close and began to lower himself.

"Are you ready?"

She breathed into his ear and kissed it. He slowly pushed into her. It wasn't long before he met resistance, and he slowed down She winced as he pushed into her and she bit down on his shoulder. He made his way inside of her, and kissed every tear on her face. He held her, not moving until she relaxed. He slowly began to thrust in and out. The pain was still there, but it was easier now. He kept going slowly until she was ready to buck her hips back into his. He started to go faster. Pleasure and pain were mixed in as he took her and her nails dug into his back. They kissed, breathing together, needing each other until he came. He slowly pulled out, not wanting to end this moment. He threw the condom away and went to sleep.

**Alli**

Alli had a blast making out with Drew and playing drinking games. It was a while before she knew Clare wasn't there. "What happened to Clare?"

"I think she's with Sav," Drew told her. "They're probably back at the house."

"Can't Clare have any fun!" Alli whined. She stayed until the party ended and then she got a ride home from someone who's name wasn't worth remembering. He dropped her off and she went inside. Sav was still playing music. He's probably staying up all night, moping over Anya. He needs to get over her. She went to bed, not noticing Clare wasn't in the room The following morning, Clare and Sav woke up together.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She was still tender from last night. Sav looked sad. "Don't feel bad. It was great."

He smiled, in a way that only Sav can, and Clare kissed his cheek. "What are we going to tell Alli?"

Sav had no idea. Hey, last night I got drunk and fucked your very best friend didn't have a nice ring to it. Was she his girlfriend? Did she even want to be. Finally, he spoke. "Well, first, I think we should figure out what we are."

Clare was not sure. She was very passionate about him. No guy had ever made her feel like this before, but her parents would kill her, his parents would kill him, Alli would kill them both, and between Anya and K.C. they just had so much baggage. "I can think of five reasons why we shoudn't date."

"Just five," Sav was a little hurt, but he knew this was compicated too.

"And one big reason why we should. I think I'm in love with you."

Sav's heart just broke open when she said that. He rolled onto her and kissed her. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"One more time?"

"I love you, Sav Bhandari."

Before he could respond, he heard a shriek. "WHAT THE HELL!"

And there was Alli, hungover and seeing her best friend and her brother in bed together, naked.

"And that was one of the five," Clare muttered.

"What are you doing?" Clare and Sav? Why? Couldn't he go for, I don't know, any other girl.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sav retorted.

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

"You do?" She kissed him. "Say it again."

"I love you, Clare Edwards."

She kissed him again. "One more time?"

"I love you, Clare Diana Edwards."

Alli left, not wanting to see an encore performance. About 10 minutes later, they re-emerged from the sheets. Clare felt better the second time around. She took a shower, alone, and then went to put on her clothes and talk to Alli. She opted for her school clothes from yesterday. "Can we talk?"

Alli was stunned. "Go ahead," she finally whispered.

"Last night, I was all alone at the party. You went off to find Drew, and I was in the corner, hiding from pervy guys. Peter came up to me and invited me to do some shots with him and Sav. I accepted, mainly to get away from the pervy guys, and we connected. We had a lot in common. Anyway, we started to dance, and I think we were about to kiss when you ran up and told me about you and Drew, and then Drew came up to you, and you two went off again. When I turned back around, Sav was looking at me, like he wanted me. We met in the middle of the room, and he kissed me. I kissed him back, and then, we decided to come back here. We kept kissing, and the next thing I knew, it just happened.

Gross! "Do you really love him?"

"I do."

Alli sighed. "Fine. I'll get used to it, but try not to kiss him too much in front of me, and he needs to learn to lock his door"

"Agreed!"

"Also, I don't want to hear the dirty details."

"Agreed!"

Alli and Clare hugged, and she went to knock on Sav's door. She could hear him singing in the shower, so she waited. When he came out, she was staring at him, water dripping off his body, hair nice and wet. He looked very sexy! She gave him a quick kiss. "How about I make us breakfast?"

"Great!"

She went downstairs, making a big stack of pancakes. Alli would want some too! She started on the bacon when Sav came downstairs. He kissed her. "This smells so good."

"You smell good too!"

He smiled. She was so amazing. She made him happier than he had ever been.

Alli came downstairs. "IS it safe?"

"Yes, and I made breakfast, but if you don't want chocolate chip pancakes."

"There's chocolate chips!" Alli grabbed a plate. All was forgiven.

They ate together, and then Alli decided to go meet up with Drew. Sav dropped her off and then it was just him and Clare. He was serenading her with L.A. Woman, the song that played when they made love the night before. She loved this song, and now, she loved it so much more.

.


	2. The Remnants

**Anya**

Anya saw Sav as he tried to approach her. He looked good, but they had been through so much. She thought it would only fail again. When Owen lunged at her, she grabbed a hold of him. She needed Sav to know that they were done. It was kind of mean, using Owen to hurt Sav, but it was necessary. They both needed to move on. Owen took Anya home, and he spent the night.

She woke up, with him beside her, unsure of what they were. Was this a one night stand? Did he want to be with her? Did she even want to be with him? He was handsome when he slept, almost angelic. Then, he snored. Nevermind!

Anya got up and took a shower. She put on clean clothes, but last night lingered on her like cigarette smoke in drapes. She had a lot of turmoil, and she didn't really know where to turn. She was sick of Holly J and her crap. After the fake pregnancy, she couldn't really justify having her as a confidant. Anya went downstairs and sat in front of the window, waiting for some kind of sign.

**Owen**

Owen woke up, alone in Anya's bed. Did he really sleep with the prettiest girl in school? He moved quickly, having to go for her before Sav. He was a bit surprised when she kissed him back. He thought that she might slap him, especially after the lifeguard training incidents during the summer, but maybe she finally saw that he wasn't the terrible person everyone assumed him to be.

He needed someone to be on his side and maybe, just maybe, Anya would. He got dressed and went downstairs. She was just sitting there. She looked like she needed to be alone for a while. He didn't want to just run away from her, so he slipped back upstairs. Too bad she didn't have a tv in her room like he did. She had a laptop though. Did she have any movies? She had _Not a Country for Old Men_. Owen decided to watch it.

**Anya**

I can't hide from Owen forever. I have to talk to him before he leaves. She went upstairs and there he was, watching a movie on her laptop. She looked at the case on her desk. Good choice! "Can we talk?"

He pauses the movie and looks up at her?

"About last night. I don't know …."

"You don't know..."

"What we are?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. I've never been a one-night stand girl, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a girlfriend again either."

"Are you still into Sav?"

"We're done, but that relationship took a lot out of me. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for his parents."

"His parents weren't good enough for you, and if he didn't stand up for you, then he wasn't either."

She smiled "I just need a little more time."

"I can wait."

She sat down next to him and he hit play.

**Clare**

I could just sit here and listen to Sav play forever.

"Am I boring you?" He asked her once he finished Purple Haze

"Oh No! I love hearing you sing I aways have."

"Really?"

Clare blushed She has been listening to him sing in the shower for years.

Sav got ready to sing one more song, but Clare's phone rang. "Hello!"

"It's time to come home Clare." Mama Edwards with the buzzkill.

"But I'm having fun."

"You don't want to wear out your welcome."

Clare couldn't tell her mother that Alli's parents were out of town, so she had to say she would be home soon. "Bye, Mom." Bitch!

"You have to go home."

"I don't want to." She pouted.

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap for a passionate kiss. She just started to moan into him when Alli came in

"Gross!"

They broke apart. "I was just getting ready to take Clare home."

"Seriously lock your door next time!" Alli huffed and walked away

The couple giggled. It was time to go. Sav got up and walked with Clare to the car. He kissed her one more time before they drove off. He stopped, just short of the Edwards' house, and Clare kissed him. I love you Sav.

"I love you, Clare."

She smiled and got out of the car and into the house She still had on her ring, not wanting her mother to murder her, but she and Sav (and Ali unfortunately) both knew the truth. They were lovers.

"How was the sleepover Clare?" her father asked.

I didn't sleep much, Clare thought. "It was fun, Dad."

"That's good." It's good Clare spends her time with Alli instead of boys.


	3. Broken Pieces Reconfigured

**Reconciliation**

Clare was happy to see Sav's car pull up at school. She gave her customary hug to Alli, then said, "Avert your eyes." She jumped into Sav's arms and gave him a big kiss in front of everyone. He grabbed onto her hips, holding her by her ass.

People were stunned. Since when did Saint Clare kiss like that, and why was she kissing Sav Bhandari? Alli escaped into the school, so she wouldn't have to see that. The couple held hands as they walked inside. It was time for class. Clare and Sav had to part, at least until lunch. Jenna and K.C. were huddled together in math. Clare was unaffected. She had a real man; she didn't need a boy anymore.

Sav had a class with Anya. They looked at each other, awkwardly, but no death glares. Finally he spoke. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I was a lifeguard and yours."

"It was interesting. I went to India with my parents, and they tried to set me up with a fiancee. I refused, and we didn't speak for two weeks."

"Just two weeks?"

"It turns out I can outlast them at the silent game."

Anya couldn't believe that he finally stood up to his parents. Where was this two years ago? She smiled, weakly. Sav would make a girl a great boyfriend, just not her.

At lunch, Sav sat with Clare and Alli. Anya sat with Owen and his friends. She took his hand. She finally had her closure.

K.C. was surprised to see Clare with a senior, Alli's brother no less. Jenna was snarky. "She's probably putting out. Why else would he want her?"

"Shut it!" K.C. was not amused. He and Clare weren't friends anymore, but that was his and Jenna's doing. She didn't deserve Jenna's shit. K.C. knew that Jenna liked to kiss him in front of Clare to get under her skin. It wasn't cool, but he liked kissing her, so he'd put up with it. He and Clare saw each other from across the room Clare smiled weakly and went right back to Sav. She moved on. Jenna couldn't get to her anymore. Good for you Clare, he thought.

Sav passed Owen in the hallway. The two boys didn't speak, but they didn't have to. Owen's eyes said that he was Anya's man; Sav's eyes said that they were done. He wasn't coming back for her. With this understanding, the two went their separate ways.

Jenna went up to Clare at the end of the day. "If you're using Sav to make K.C. jealous it won't work. He's mine!"

"You know what Jenna I'm sick of your nastiness and I'm sick of your rumors. I never did anything to you. I only tried to be your friend and you repaid me by stealing my boyfriend. I tried to befriend you two afterwards, and you used me so that he could cheat on a test and then, you made up a rumor about me getting breast implants because you were jealous that God skipped over your boobs and went on to mine. All of that I can take, but the one thing I will not tolerate is you challenging my love for Sav. If you even think of interfering in our relationship, I will end you. Now, piss off!"

Clare shut her locker and got ready to leave. Damn that felt good Sav came out to find her. "Ready to go."

"Yes." She kissed him on the cheek. Jenna was still standing there. "And one more thing, Jenna. You may have stolen my boyfriend, but he's just a boy. I have a man, now." She turned around and left with Sav's hand in hers.


	4. Caught in the Act

Clare and Sav had an easy time sneaking around. Every time she came over, she was "there to see Alli." Sometimes, she actually was. Other times, she was there for Sav, and Alli would sneak out to see Drew Clare loved having sex with the speakers way up. He would blast the Doors or the Velvet Underground, so hard that the bass was shaking the bed. Sav loved it too. They would fuck like rabbits.

"Oh GOD!" Clare was on her hands and knees. Sav was right behind her, plowing her roughly as he gripped onto her hips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him filling her, the music enveloping her, and the lightheadedness that she got when she was around Sav. Love made her dizzy. Her heart was spinning, and her hormones were in overdrive.

Sav could never fuck Anya. She was like a flower, needing to be made love to, delicately. They never did anything other than missionary. Clare was adventurous. She could try new things with him. She wanted to travel with him. They could take on the world together, but for right now, they were going to fuck all day.

This got cut short. A few hours into their session, the Bhandaris came home early. They were supposed to be out all day, but the event was boring them so they left.

"That music is so loud," the mother complained.

Mr. Bhandari went to pound on his son's door. "Turn that DOWN!" When he got no response and the music didn't get turned down, he tried the door handle. When it was locked, he went to get the master key. He came back and opened the door.

They didn't hear him or see him. They just kept going until he turned off the music. What just happened? They turn around, and there is a very angry Mr Bhandari. Clare pulled a sheet over her naked body.

"Dad! What are you doing in here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." The two men stared each other down, both very stubborn. Mrs. Bhandari went upstairs to figure out what was going on? Why did it take so long to turn down that music?

"CLARE!" She was in bed, naked with her son. What was this? How long had they been together? "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Can I get dressed first?" She asked weakly. They stared at her.

"Mom, Dad, can you give her some privacy? Please!" They stepped outside, unhappy with what they had just seen. Sav wedged a chair under his door knob and put on his music, but not as loud this time.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm already grounded for, forever. I may as well finished what I started." He smirked as he pulled her to him. He plunged in her and they continued to fuck. He bit down on her neck hard, her nails dug into his back, and they pounded like their was no tomorrow. Some how, LA woman was on again.

The Bhandaris were in their bedroom, trying to figure out what to do about their son. They were too pissed to notice that Alli, who was allegedly hanging out with Clare was MIA.

Sav came deep inside of her. Clare had been on the pill for months, and they collapsed into each other. He wanted to shower with her, one more time, but he didn't want to push his luck. They got dressed and he knocked on his parents' door.

"What on Earth were you thinking?"

"That you would be gone all day," he joked.

"This isn't funny," his father hissed.

"I'm not laughing. Look, I didn't want you to find out about me and Clare this way, but I love her."

"What? You are marrying a good, muslim girl. End of story."

"Clare's not just a good girl. She's a great girl. She's everything."

"She's going home now!"

"I'll drive her."

"Like hell you will."

"I picked her up. I'm not letting her walk."

"Fine, but you come straight home."

"Yes, Sir."

He found Clare and hugged her. "I'm not going to stop fighting for you."

"I won't either. Should I tell my parents? Will your parents call them?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell them first?"

Clare gulped.

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

"Can you?"

"Sure." His parents were going to kill him anyway who cares.

They drove to her home, mostly in silence. He held her hand, tight.

* * *

Her mom was home. Her dad was not. "Clare, I thought you were spending the night with Alli."

"About that. I wasn't there to see Alli."

"What?"

"I was there to see Sav. He's my boyfriend, and he has been for a few months now."

"What? When were you going to tell me?"

"Once I was in college or when we eloped, whichever happened first."

"So basically never. So why are you telling me now."

"The Bhandaris came home early, and they caught us together."

"Doing what?" Helen was angry and standing up now.

She didn't want to say having sex and making love wasn't quite right. She couldn't say fuck in front of her mother. She just froze.

"We were intimate," Sav said, diplomatically.

"You defiled my daughter!" She was in a rage. Clare was trembling.

"You're scaring her, please, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Clare was crying now. Sav hugged her protectively. "It's okay Baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T. YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER."

"But I love him," Clare said, softly.

"And I love her," Sav said, boldly. "And you don't want me with her, and my parents don't want her with me, but I won't stop fighting for her, ever. She's my soulmate."

As angry as Helen was, she knew that Sav was telling her the truth. He did love Clare, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I think you should talk to your parents. I will be having a word with them, later." Clare was worried about that.

Sav kissed her forehead and went home. He had a sad lonely drive. His father yelled at him when he came home. "What took you so long?"

"Mrs. Edwards was yelling at us. That's what took me so long."

"Well, you're not done yet." His parents had plenty to yell about. He was a disappointment. What kind of good muslim woman would want a man who blasts rock music and fornicates with loose women.

"Clare is not a LOOSE woman," he seethed. He could take any insult from his parents, but Clare was off limits.

His father got even angrier, and they got into a screaming match.

The Edwards house was silent. Helen and Clare weren't speaking. Clare just sat there, waiting for her father to come home, waiting for him to hate her, but he didn't come home. He called Helen to say he wasn't coming back. He was in love with someone else. Helen screamed, "How could you do this to me?" and started crying. Clare held her mom, and they both cried. Their family was broken.

Alli called Clare when Sav didn't pick up. She needed a ride home.

"Your dad caught Sav and me today."

"Doing what?"

"The full monty."

"What!"

"Your dad and Sav are probably screaming at each other right now."

"OMG are you okay?"

"No. My dad just called. He's not coming home. He's leaving my mom and me." Clare started balling.

Alli got a ride to Clare's house. She tried to call home, but she couldn't get through to anyone. She just hugged Clare as hard as she could when she got there. Where was Darcy when she needed her? Clare thought as she sobbed. Her whole world just came crashing down.

* * *

Sav spent half of the night arguing with his father. His father forbid him from seeing Clare, and he refused. His father threatened to take away his musical instruments. Sav said he'd buy more. He said no car. Sav said, fine you can drive Alli to school. He loved Clare so much it hurt when she wasn't around, and if they were going to try and keep him from her, then they would hurt too, because he wouldn't stop fighting for her.

The next day, Mrs. Edwards drove Alli home. The Bhandaris finally noticed she was missing. "I tried calling home," Alli defended. "But no one answered."

Her mother hugged her. She needed a hug after her day. Alli told Sav about Clare's Dad. He wished he could call, but his dad smashed his cell phone last night. He needed to talk to her, but how. He knew just the thing.

On Monday, he and Alli got driven to school by their mom. Clare knew to stay away from the parking lot. When Sav got into the building, he grabbed Clare and hugged her, hard. She fell onto him, missing his smell, feel, warmth He handed her a CD.

She listened to it at lunch. He recorded himself singing LA woman for her. Her heart finally felt warm again.


	5. After the Fall

Sav was grounded for three months. He couldn't go out at night or on weekends, and Alli had to hang out with Clare at her house. Sav only saw his friends when they came over for band practice, so basically Fridays before it was time to party. Sav still hugged Clare at school and made her cds. They would steal brief kisses at student council whenever they could. Clare would write him trashy vampire smut. They would also secretly talk on Alli's phone. Helen was too heartbroken to ground Clare, and Clare didn't really have any where to go if Alli went out with Drew. Sav's freedom came just in time for senior week and prom. Sav split the cost for a hotel suite with some friends. The main room would be for drinking, but Sav got a room for him and Clare. He wanted her all night.

Alli helped Clare get a dress. It was strapless, black and white. She wanted to impress Sav, since he had been deprived of her for three months. She just wanted to kiss him, forever. Helen smiled when she saw Clare in her dress. She was beautiful. Helen started seeing a man from church. It wasn't physical yet, but Helen was laughing for the first time in months. Clare was excited for her. A limo appeared. Peter, Drew, Sav and Mia were already in it. They took pictures together and then they all left.

Owen was with Anya. Jenna was very pregnant. K.C. looked a bit gloomy. Sav didn't want to let Clare go. "I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you Clare Edwards."

"One more time?"

"I love you, Clare Diana Edwards."

"And I love you, Savtaj Bhandari, now and forever. We were meant to be together."

Now, it was time to announce the winner for king and queen.

Holly J was on the stage. "This year's prom king and queen are Sav Bhandari and Clare Edwards." The whole school heard about Sav getting grounded for three months, and they could guess why. They found it touching that at the end of it, they were still together. They had something worth fighting for.

They took the stage, arm in arm as they were crowned. Sav paused for the picture and then he kissed her, crashing her into him aggressively.

"YUCK!" Alli complained. Drew laughed at her. "Shut it!"

They took the dance floor, making their way around in their crowns. "You were always a queen to me."

"And you're my king." They kissed, tenderly as L.A. Woman played.

"Did you?"

"No." It was Holly J. She knew it was their song.

After the prom, everyone went to the after-parties. Sav, Peter, and Clare did some rum shots. Peter got the same brand as the last time. Peter went to find Jane, who was his date, and Clare and Sav went back to the bedroom It had been a long time for them. They kissed, softly roaming their hands over the other The clothes came off. Clare had never looked so beautiful. Sav brought a boombox. He started to pay a mix of Queen, Vevet Underground and the Doors as they made love. He was on top, slowly thrusting into her as she bit his neck. Eventually, he pulled her on top and she rode him, gripping onto his shoulders as she ground her hips against his. They built up gradually, love making turned to fucking, which turned to rough sex, hair pulling, biting, scratching, talking dirty, spanking, they went at it. He needed her to feel how much he loved her, and how much he needed her. Clare needed to get out three months of frustration. They went at it for hours, outlasting many of their counterparts which either passed out drunk or just retired

Eventually, Clare and Sav stopped. His heart was racing, and his dick was tired.

"I'm starving," she said.

They ordered rooms service, getting an early breakfast. It was too early for mimosas, so Sav raided the minibar. They ate and had a shot before going to bed.

They woke up, naked in each other's arms. Sav always wanted to wake up with her, just like this.

They spent the summer making music together and fucking like crazy. Helen was off with her new boyfriend and Alli had science camp, but now, he was going to college. Hours away. They would be split up yet again, but he was sure they'd make it through. He kissed her goodbye and his parents came to get his stuff. Clare got a calendar, marking the days until she could see him next.


	6. Sex, Drugs, and Rock N Roll

Clare was excited to visit Sav. She drove up to spend Thanksgiving with him. He would have come home, but his parents took Alli to visit colleges in the US. When Clare got to his dorm, she called him and he ran downstairs. Before she could tell the doorman whom she was visiting, he ran into her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her roughly. She gasped as he carried her bridal style up the stairs, running to his room.

He had a roommate who was out for the weekend and he promptly put her on his bed. He had the Doors playing, and he kissed her neck. Damn! He was horny, Clare thought as he yanked off his shirt and pulled hers off too! She straddled him, kissing his jaw line and neck as he fumbled with her bra clasp. It's been a while. He had it off and yanked away her bra. He just got himself between her breasts when the door opened. SHIT!

Clare quickly covered herself.

"Sorry, Dude! I thought you said she wasn't coming until 5PM." The clock said 4:10.

"I left early," Clare said as she put her shirt back on. "I'm Clare."

"Jamie," he said. He looked like a college student, hadn't shaved, dirty jeans and a t-shirt. He looked like he lived on pizza and coffee. "Don't worry Sav. I'm staying with my girlfriend tonight"

He had a girlfriend? Clare couldn't picture dating Sav if he didn't wash his clothes. "You're going to change before you get there, right?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Sav laughed. Jamie did look like a bum. "Shut it Sav."

Jamie was putting some green stuff in a silver cylinder.

"What are you doing?"

"It's almost 4:20."

Clare got the hint.

Jamie packed his bowl. "Sav, you want greenies this time?"

"What?"

"The first hit," he whispered to her. Sav mentioned that he tried it. Clare hadn't realized he smoked regularly. "Sure, dude. Can you put ice in it?"

"Yeah!"

"It will make it smoother," he told her.

The time came. Jamie opened the window and turned on a fan. "Tell All the People," was playing. He handed Sav the bong. Sav took a hit, handed the bong to Jamie and then pulled Clare towards him, breathing the smoke into her mouth. Clare hadn't planned on smoking, but she could never resist Sav's lips and boy did he feel good. She exhaled the smoke. What a weird taste!

Jamie took a hit, and then he handed it to Clare. Sav put her hands in position, turning her hand with the lighter, so she wouldn't burn her thumb. He told her to light, breathe in through the top, then pull the bowl out and inhale. Exhale quickly, so you don't cough. Clare did as he instructed. Who knew smoking weed was so complex. Here goes nothing! Clare took a hit, man the smoke was cold, it was nice. She exhaled quickly, but it was a big hit. Clare handed over the bong and then hit the mattress.

"She's a lightweight!"

"It was her first time."

"Aw! She was a weed-virgin."

Clare laughed at the idea of being a virgin. It was over a year ago when Clare gave Sav her virginity.

They kept going until the bowl was done. Jamie was ready to pack a second one, but Clare looked ready to move on. She grabbed Sav's guitar. "I want you to sing to me."

Jamie laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

How could Sav turn down those eyes, which were now a little bloodshot. He started to play "Light My Fire." Clare was enchanted. Jamie had enough of their gooey love time. He went to take a shower and change. He came back and grabbed his bag, time to find Molly.

"I love your voice," she told Sav.

"I love yours too. Especially, when you're screaming my name."

"Is that what you want?"

"You know it." He put down the guitar and pulled her back into his arms. "Now where were we?" Clare yanked off her shirt and pulled Sav back to her breasts. He began licking and sucking on them feverishly. He softly chewed on her nipples and tugged on them. She growled and groaned as he yanked off her skirt and panties. She sat on his bed, naked, as he put the music back on. This time, he was playing Florence + the Machine. She did a cover of Oh Darling! that Sav thought Clare would like. She did and she yanked off his belt as soon as he got back to the bed. They tussled on the bed, kissing and groping each other until she got his pants and boxers off. She knelt in front of him and sucked him into her mouth. He could never get over how good she was at it. She got him very hard and then stopped. She straddled his hips, pushing him into her. It had almost been two months. They were both long overdue.

The music, weed, and Clare were proving to be a deadly trifecta. He could do this forever. "FUCK!" He growled as she rode him. He reached up, cupping her breasts and groping them as she ground her hips on his.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! FUCK!" She was loud. The weed took away the few inhibitions she had, and she was feeling really good. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust back.

"CLARE! FUCK! I need this."

"FUCK ME SAV!" They carried on until they both came, hard. They had lasted much longer in the past, but they were both very needy at the moment.

As they fell on the bed, Clare could hear Sav's tummy growl, like a bear's. "Should we get something to eat?"

"Yes!"

"Shower?"

"Later. When we get back, I'm going to fuck you some more anyway." They got dressed and they went to get Wendy's. They both had sex hair. The guy at the counter winked at Sav. Clare rolled her eyes. They got back to his dorm room, and the clothes came off again. Sav put Clare on the edge of the bed. Her legs were in the air as he pounded her. Zero 7 was playing.

Clare arched her back as her climax approached her. "FUCK!" Sav kept going as she had her orgasm. Hearing her yell spurred him on. He wanted her to scream for more until she lost her voice. He pulled her close to him, her legs at his sides and he began to fuck her harder and harder until she came again. He lost it in her and then hit the bed.

Clare could feel her high wearing off. She didn't want it too. "Do you have any weed?" Clare looked at him with innocent eyes, though she was far from innocent.

He grinned. "Yes. Do you want some?"

She nodded. He packed his bubbler, which looked like a gavel, and they smoked some more. Clare sighed in relief. It really brought out the music, which enhanced the sex, which, on its own, made Clare feel amazing.

Sav got her on her hands and knees and entered her. He started off fast and hard and didn't slow down.

"FUCK! SAV! OH GOD FUCK!" She was delirious with pleasure.

"Say my name again!"

"SAV OH GOD FUCK ME SAV!"

His ego was elated, as was the rest of him. He started to nip and her neck and play with her breasts as he plowed her. God she felt so good. A year later and she was still nice and tight. He had fucked her senseless many times since their first time.

Sav forgot that his window was still open, and they could be heard from the streets. Damn! It sounded like there was a porno being shot in his room. Whoever this Sav guy was, he must be some kind of sex god because Clare couldn't stop screaming his name. Most students in the dorm were out at dinner, but when they got back, they could hear a lot of fucking.

"FUCK CLARE!" He yelled as he came yet again. He collapsed on her. They had gone for hours. He was hungry again, damn munchies, and he was spent. He needed recovery time.

"Shower? Then food"

"Yes!"

He got her a towel, and they went to the shower.

Everyone eyed them when they went to the bathroom. Sav ignored the eyes. Clare was blushing, hardcore. They showered together, carefully washing each other as they kissed. Sav washed her hair and she growled as he did. They went to go back to their room and change. When they left the room, a couple of girls stopped him. "Are you drinking with us tonight?"

"Food first. I'm starving."

"Well, it sounded like you two worked up quite an appetite."

Clare was blushing again.

"Where are my manners? Clare this is Tanya and Jessica. They live down the hall."

"Hi!"

"She's so quiet," Jessica commented.

"Not in bed," Tanya joked. "I think the whole dorm heard you too."

"So did the people outside," some guy added.

"Food time!" Sav took Clare to Chipotle this time.

"I'm cooking for you tomorrow," Clare told him.

"Yay!" Sav mostly ate takeout.

They ate and went back to the dorm. There was a floor party: loud music and a lot of beer. Jessica and Tanya had gin. Time for shots. A drunk guy who looked vaguely familiar came by. It was Johnny DiMarco, Alli's ex. "Did you hang out with Alli?"

"Yeah. I'm Clare."

"Damn, you grew up." That's all he said as he wondered off. Of course, everyone wanted to hear about Sav and Clare; how did they meet? How did they have sex at home without waking up the whole neighborhood? The banter went on for a bit, but then people got drunk and into their own mischief.

A guy came buy wanting to talk to Sav. He had something for him. Sav brought Clare with him and they all went to Sav's room.

"It's $10 a pill."

Sav gave him $20.

"What is that?" Clare asked once the other guy was gone.

"It's MDMA."

"E?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to make music and sex unreal."

"Today was enough to wear me out."

"It's not for today, but someday, I'd like to try it with you. We can't do anything else on it though. No drinking or weed for that matter, and easy on the water, so we don't over drink it."

Clare looked nervous.

"Just think about it. If you don't want to, I can resell it easy."

Clare didn't want him to sell it either. Weed turned out to be okay. "Maybe my next visit. I want to smoke with you tomorrow."

Sav grinned. "Yes Milady." They returned to the party where they had a hookah now.

"What's this?"

"Flavored tobacco," Jessica explained. "It's raspberry." She handed Sav the hose. He inhaled and then breathed into Clare. She couldn't resist this mouth. She exhaled and smiled. Then she took the hose, inhaled and then breathed into Sav. The hose went on to the next person, and they were making out.

"Damn! They're horny," Johnny yelled.

Clare wasn't ready for more sex, yet, but later tonight, yes. "Don't pass out on me," She told Sav. "I want more tonight."

Sav grinned as he kissed her. They kept partying until it was about 2AM. Clare was ready for one more time. "Take me," she hissed into his ear. He picked her up, said goodnight to his friends and carried her to bed. The clothes came back off. Sav's sheets were a mess, so he just yanked them off the bed and put a blanket on his mattress. He mounted her and they made love as Muddy Waters played in the background. "SAV! I love you."

"I love you, Clare Edwards." Their lips met for a kiss, and they went at it until they fell asleep together.


	7. SDRNR Part II

Clare woke up, very happy to have Sav at her side. She was in a tiny bed in a room that smelt like stale weed and sex. She saw a candle and burned it. The smell roused Sav into consciousness. It was 1PM.

"Good morning, Baby."

"Good Afternoon, Sav. We slept through the morning."

He sat up, looking sleepy and with sex hair. "I'm hungry."

"We can go to the store and buy some food. I'll make lunch. First, let's get your sheets in the wash." He and Clare got his laundry in the washer machine and then went to the corner store to get bacon, eggs, cheese, bread, green juice, pasta, ground meat and tomato sauce. "This should do."

Sav paid and then they put his food in the fridge and put his clothes in the drier. Clare made grilled cheese with bacon, and they had green juice to drink with it.

"Oh My God!" Sav groaned into his food

"Do sandwiches make you horny too?" Clare joked.

"Everything you do makes me horny, Clare."

She giggled. After drinking her juice, she started on the dishes. Then it was back to Sav's room. Clare went in cleaning mode. She even cleaned Jamie's bong.

"I don't think he's ever cleaned it before," Sav laughed.

They went and got his sheets, made his bed, and then sat down on it.

He kissed her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more."

"I love you the most"

They kissed again, his hand starting to go up her shirt, when they heard a knock. Before they could answer, they saw a head, "Oh Sorry." They broke apart.

"Clare, this is Tom. Tom, Clare."

"Oh, you're the girl who he can't stop talking about. I can see why."

Clare blushed.

"Sav, they came in today."

"Really, I thought you said two weeks."

"Well, Christmas came early okay." The door was closed now. Tom pulled out a bag of dried something. "$25" Sav paid him and Tom was off. "Have fun!"

"What's that?" Clare stared at it.

"Mushrooms."

"Have you ever done them before?"

"No, but Jamie goes on about them like they're the best thing ever."

"How long does it last?"

"Six hours."

"That long?"

"I think it goes by fast."

"Did you want to do them?"

"I can wait if you don't want to."

Clare thought about it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not, but she didn't want him to do them for the first time alone, or with someone else. "I don't know."

"Let's read about them." Sav pulled up a website that Clare had never seen before.

"What is this?"

"It has a bunch of useful information on drugs: the laws, dosages, side effects, user reports, contraindications." There it was, psilocybin. Sav clicked on it and it had a chart and a bunch of facts on the bottom. They read it together. Certain words stuck out like euphoria, tessellations, giddiness. It sounded interesting.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Sav got some peanut butter and a scale out. He measured out a dose for each of them, giving Clare the smaller dose. They put the mushrooms on the peanut butter which was on a cracker and ate it. Clare had trouble chewing. Sav got them some juice, and she gulped it down.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait." He put on the Beatles, and he started to kiss her. They went slowly and lazily and Clare's head started to feel floaty. She didn't see anything yet, but she felt weird.

"Do you feel it?"

"Not yet."

She closed her yes and started to take deep breaths. Soon, the color red just seemed to take over. Sav looked at her; her pupils were huge. She grabbed her stomach. He grabbed her a trashcan, but she only had to spit. "Sorry, that was gross."

"It's okay." He started to feel weird too. Clare could sense it. She took his hand. He closed is eyes and then he saw a giant cat, like a house cat but purple and yellow and gigantic. He shot up. "Did you see that?"

"It was probably the drugs," Clare laughed. She saw fractal patterns on his wall. She got up to touch it. "Cool!" They explored his room for a bit.

"Let's go out while there's sunlight." He took her hand and they went outside. Everything was like a new world for them, fresh, vibrant, joyful. Sav climbed a tree. Clare wasn't much of a climber. She played on the ground instead, chasing the squirrels and watching the birds fly. Sav got lonely and went back to her. He hugged her, pulling her onto the grass and they rolled around.

"I'm starting to get chilly."

He took her back inside. Clare was staring at his bubbler.

"Do you want to smoke?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." He packed the bowl and gave her the first hit. She took it and this time, her visuals got more intense. It was weird, like the weed and the mushrooms joined forces.

She handed it to Sav. They went back and forth, and then Clare said "I'm good."

Sav looked at her. She looked like a mythical princess. Those eyes were captivating him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. The mushrooms made the kiss feel different, like they were bleeding together into one. Clare wanted to get naked. She started yanking off her clothes. Sav followed suit and then they were going at it. He looked like a sex god/warrior king. She pulled him on top. He started to devour her flesh, kissing, biting, sucking all over her. She was very wet for him and spread her legs.

He thrusted into her.

"FUCK!" she cried out as her senses went in overdrive. He was in a different world. She felt so weird, but so right. He pressed his lips onto her neck and began to thrust. Yesterday was nothing compared to today. Clare and Sav could hardly handle the amount of pleasure they were feeling. They were yelling, biting, scratching as they pounded into each other, again and again. He pulled her on top, loving the sight of her breasts heaving as she rode him. She leaned down and kissed him, trying to devour his mouth as she laid her claim to him. "I am the Walrus," played as Sav pinned her knees to her shoulders and began to fuck her.

All Clare could see was fire in his eyes as he had her. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and excitement and boy was it amazing. She grabbed his hair, pulling him towards her so they could kiss. He pretty much mauled her mouth. All he could think about was invading her, making her his. She was everything. She came, hard, and he followed her. Eventually, he rolled off her. She got up and burned the candle again. She wanted to see the flame as it danced about. She smiled. Sav was drawn to it and stared. It was fun to watch, for a bit. Sav then blew it out.

"Hey!"

"We're really high. Should probably be careful with flames."

She pouted, but he was right. He decided to put on a playlist, a mix of old and new favorites. He then, put on his towel and went to get more juice. They should have bought two bottles. He came back to share with Clare. They drank and then she put down the glass. "We should smoke again, and then you should fuck my brains out."

Sav wondered if that was possible, could brains get forced out from too much dick. He laughed at the thought and then packed his bowl. They were on another dimension again. Sav pulled her onto him and they kissed. She pulled his hands to her breasts, and he began to knead them. DAMN! These feel amazing.

"OH! SAV!"

He loved that sound. He pulled her closer and entered her from behind. He pushed into her, "FUCK!" she cried. He grabbed her hips and began to pound her.

"OH! FUCK CLARE!" Sav was growling, Clare shrilling, the two of them ready to fuck until they gave out. It took a couple of hours, but it felt like days. They collapsed onto the bed, needing a break, and a shower. They took one together, the water fun to play with, and then they got dressed. Tanya saw them, and their pupils, and asked if they wanted candy.

"YES!"

She had pop rocks and sour patch, both of which were amusing to them. She also had a slinky and a sparkly toy. She had clearly been on a few trips of her own. They thanked her for the fun and went to wander. The other students were nice, keeping them entertained as they babbled and tickled each other. They went to his room and watched Kiki's Delivery Service, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

After a long slumber, they woke up late Sunday morning and Clare felt a bit hungover. Sav was just sleepy. He made bacon and eggs and toast for them, while she drank some water. After breakfast, Clare felt a bit better and called her mom. Then, she started answering her texts. She got a bunch from Alli. She answered the last one and then went back to Sav. He had to read for class on Tuesday. Clare got a book and read near him. She grabbed Fear and Loathing from Las Vegas off his shelf. Sunday was a recovery day for both of them. They did a fair amount of drugs this weekend, especially since Clare hadn't done any before she got there.

The evening came and Clare made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. They ate together, reminiscing about their weekend: the funny looks they got after they would leave his room, the crazy visuals they saw the day before, the moments where they just held each other. Clare had to drive home tomorrow, and she didn't want to, but tonight, they had each other.

Sav did the dishes this time, and he and Clare went to get more green juice. When they returned, another gathering was forming in the common room. Music was playing, but it wasn't very loud and people were sitting around with beers in their hand. Clare sat in Sav's lap and played with his hair as they hung out with his peers. They brought out the hookah again, and Clare and Sav had fun shotgunning it together. Eventually, it was time to go to the bedroom. Clare said her goodbyes, and they were off.

It was slow and easy this time. Clothes fell to the floor as Nick Drake serenaded them. Soft kisses covered them from head to toe as they explored each other as if for the first time. Clare knelt in front of him and carefully sucked him into her mouth. He loved to play with her hair as her head bobbed up and down, and she liked to tease his balls with her fingernails as he lost control. They switched roles and he made her scream his name as he sucked on her clit and plunged his fingers into her hole. She, came hard, and he pulled her to him, throwing on a rubber before he plunged into her, catching her mouth in a kiss before she could scream Their mouths moved together, tongues batting as he claimed her and she moaned into her kisses as he enjoyed her. She was on top the next time, giving him a rest and the last time she was lying n her stomach, he was on top, thrusting away until they both climaxed and they fell asleep together, Nick Drake looping back to the beginning.

They woke up in a bittersweet embrace, sharing a final shower together before she packed up and drove home. He knew Christmas would get there before they knew it, but he missed her already.

"I love you Clare Edwards."

"I love you more, Savtaj Bhandari."

She drove home, listening to a CD he had made for her over the summer. His voice was always playing when she was alone in her car. He was always there to ride with her.

She had a mix of conflicting feelings after she returned to school. Clare Edwards didn't do drugs, but she did and she loved it. She didn't think Alli would understand, and she didn't want to get Sav in trouble, so she needed to find someone else to talk about it. She saw Bianca when she parked her car. She would understand.


	8. Christmas Time

**Christmas Time**

Thursday

Sav came home after his first semester at TU. He was ecstatic to be reunited with Clare. As soon as he got home, she was waiting for him, in his garage, wearing a corset and garters, sitting on her car.. Alli promised to keep the Bhandaris busy at some museum (and then lunch and then ice cream), and she had him all to herself.

Sav went to park his car and found that Christmas came early this year. He grinned as he saw her, jumping out of his car and running to hers. His lips crashed onto hers, his body pinning hers to her car as her legs wrapped around his waist and he started to grunt.

"Merry Christmas, Sav."

"Merry Christmas, indeed." They made out intently. Sav could feel how wet she was getting. He yanked off her panties and pushed a finger in her.

"OH FUCK!"

"IS that what you want?" he teased as he slowly went in her?"

"You know it is."

"I want you to tell me, explicitly."

"FUCK ME SAV!" She hissed, her eyes darkening and staring into his.

"As you wish." He pulled her to him and shoved his cock into her, all in one swoop.

"GOD!" she moaned as she spread her legs for him.

Damn! She looked sexy on her car. He grabbed her hips and began to pound her.

"AW! FUCK! FUCK!" she cried out.

Sav could only grunt and growl as he took her. He was pounding her too hard to form words.

Clare felt the warmth of Sav inside her as well as the cool air as the garage door was open and the car was cold, sending chills down her spine. Sav's hands started to grope her breasts over the top of her corset and he held on to them as he plundered her.

Their orgasms coincided and then he withdrew from her. He kissed her on the mouth.

"Welcome home."

"If that's what I get for coming home, I'm going back and will return again tomorrow."

"Don't you dare."

Clare put on a more appropriate outfit, to Sav's chagrin. They took his stuff upstairs, and the two started to kiss on his bed.

Clare had her phone on her and Alli promised to let them know when they needed to wrap up.

Clare kissed Sav roughly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They had another romp, a mix of the Sex Pistols and Queen in the background, as he got her on all fours and took her doggie style, and then it was time for a shower. They just got dressed when Alli sent a message. "Getting in the car now. Will be there in 20 minutes."

Clare dried her hair and started to kiss Sav. "We have 20 minutes."

"20 whole minutes," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey. We just showered, so how about tomorrow. You come over to my place." Clare's mom would likely be out with her husband.

"Perfect." They made out for about 15 minutes. Then, they left his room and got some water.

Mr. Bhandari pulled in, not so happy to see Clare's car in their driveway. They all went inside.

"How was the museum?" Clare asked them.

"It was fun!" Alli was babbling about this cute tour guide. The Bhandaris wanted to talk to Sav.

"How about we go out to eat?" Sav told Clare.

"That sounds nice," Clare added before the Bhandari's could object.

"Don't you think you should spend time with your family?"

"Wanna come Alli?" She's family.

"And be a third wheel."

"We'll pick up Drew on the way."

"I'm in."

"Sibling bonding time."

They made their way out the door and into Sav's car. Alli called Drew from the car. "We're going on a double date. Make yourself presentable in 20 minutes."

"Okay." Drew was used to being left out of the loop. He took a quick shower and got dressed.

They got to Drew's place and he and he was putting his shoes on. "Hey Alli," he said, kissing her as he got to the car.

"You smell good."

He grinned. "Hey Sav. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Clare already gave him quite a welcoming.

They drove out for Italian food and as they ate, someone punched Sav on the arm.

"Not one phone call to say you're back." It was Mo. He was out with Marisol.

"I just got in today. How have you been?"

"You know. Being a senior. Don't really care about high school drama anymore."

"Did you ever?"

The boys laugh.

"Well, I better catch you at Peter's party on Saturday."

"You know it."

Mo was gone.

After dinner, Drew and Alli went for a walk and Clare found herself on Sav's shoulder. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I already got it twice today, but more sex is always appreciated."

"Well, duh! But that's for me too. I want to do something just for you."

He kissed her. "Everything I want is right here."

She pouted. "I will come up with something, and it will be perfect."

"As you wish." They made out in his car, until it was almost Alli's curfew. They drove Alli home first, then Drew, then Sav and Clare went back for Clare's car. She drove home, trying to think of what to get Sav. It had to be musical and special, so not just a CD. She still couldn't think of it. When she got home, she undressed for bed and put her jewelry away. She kept it in her music box. That's it! I'll make a music box for Sav.

* * *

Friday

Clare woke up early and went to the store. She managed to find a perfect box and get them to put L.A. Woman as the song. She then went and printed photos of the couple at Riley's party, facerange has everything, at Prom, the summer, when she went to visit him in October. She filled the box with pictures. She wrapped the gift and went home. When she got there, Sav was waiting.

"Did you wait long?"

"Nah! I was here earlier, but I went to get brunch with Peter. He and Mia got back together."

"Good for them." Clare grabbed him by his collar and led him inside.

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing," she playfully lied, both of them knowing it was his present.

"Then can I see this nothing."

"Not today." She smirked. "Now get upstairs and naked. I want to have my way with you."

"Yes Ma'am."

Clare hid his present in Darcy's room. She went into her room and Sav was naked on her bed, looking perfect as always. Clare locked her door and took off her shirt and pants, sitting on her bed in her underwear as Sav licked his lower lip. He pounced, pulling her into a passionate kiss as his hands maneuvered to get off her bra and panties in record time. He left kisses everywhere as Portishead filled the room. Her legs opened as he knelt over her and he started to devour her. She rocked onto her back and lifted her hips up, so he could tongue her easily.

"AWW!" She cried as he licked her all over and began to suck on her clit. She ran her fingers through his perfect hair as she got hotter and hotter. He added his fingers and started to fuck her with them until she climaxed.

She gasped as she tried to recover. "Your turn." He lay on the bed, eagerly awaiting her mouth as she covered him in kisses, starting with his lips and making her way down his jawline, throat, chest, abs, thighs. She went to his shaft and began to lick him, ignoring his tender head until he pleaded with his eyes. She sucked him into her mouth and began to stroke. Slowly and lazily she started and she gradually increased the speed and intensity until he started balling her sheets in his fists. She went fast and hard until he yelled out and shot his load in her mouth.

He was gasping for air. Clare grinned as she had just sucked him silly and she cuddled next to him.

Meanwhile, the Bhandaris were arranging their own holiday surprise for Sav. They made a phone call and got the arrangements ready. Alli, of course was sleeping as this was the holiday break. Drew was in a gaming war with Adam, and Eli went with Cece and Bullfrog to Florida.

Clare and Sav canoodled for a while. "I wish we could just live together when you come home," Clare told him.

"I know. I'm an adult now and I still have to hide my sex life from my parents."

"They still hate me."

"They don't hate you. They're just mad at me because I won't let them pick me a wife."

"And they blame me for that."

"I don't. We've been arguing over this since before we started dating."

"What if they pick a wife for you anyway?"

"Then I will buy her a one-way ticket to Peru if that's what it takes for them to get it."

Clare giggled. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Have you met my parents?"

Clare silenced him with a kiss. She pulled him onto her and began to stroke his hair. They went at it again, Sav pulling her hips to the edge of the bed and putting her ankles on his shoulders as he banged her. They never broke eye contact, staying focused on the other until they both climaxed and hit the bed.

They shared a shower and then went out to the Dot. Clare and Alli started gossiping and Sav went up to Peter. "Hey, can you go with me to the mall tomorrow?"

"Why not bring Clare?"

"It's for Clare."

"Alright."

After hanging out at the Dot, Sav brought Clare home and then went to Casa Bhandari. They had dinner as a family. Mr. Bhandari going on and on about various children of his associates. Sav and Alli never paid any attention. Status meant so much to their parents, but they didn't really care at all. After dinner, Sav went online to look at choices before he went shopping with Peter. Alli was texting Drew.


	9. X-mas Part II

Saturday

Alli was trying to figure out what to wear to Peter's Christmas party. Her parents didn't approve of Christmas, so they did not like her getting all decked out in red and green. Alli decided to just wear red. She didn't have that much red clothing. Maybe red and white.

Sav took Peter to the mall and they went from store to store looking for the perfect gift. Sav stopped in front of Zales. "That's it," he pointed through the glass. "I see the perfect gift."

They went inside, and Sav bought it. This would set him back a bit, but he didn't care. It was perfect.

Peter got another gift for Mia and Izzy and then they went back. Peter had to get ready for the party.

Nighttime came and Sav went to pick up Clare. When she answered the door, she was wearing a low cut red dress with a white trim and a white sweater. Her hair was straightened and she had on these snowflake earrings. He grinned and scooped her into his arms. "You look hot!"

She blushed, and they went to his car. They drove to Peter's and the party was already wild. The eggnog was spiked, the music loud, people dancing, groping on the floor. Sav ran into some old friends and began to mingle with them. He kept Clare's hand in his.

Alli was in a closet with Drew. Bianca was in another one with Owen. He broke up with Anya after she moved away. Marisol and Mo were dancing. When he saw Peter and Sav, he had to go over to them and start telling jokes. The group was giggling. It was a fun night. Sav was a bit nervous about tomorrow. He hoped Clare would like his present.

Sunday- Christmas Eve

Clare cleaned her room and got to work on the rest of the house. Darcy was coming as was Sav and Alli and Helen's fiancee. The tree was up and decorated. Helen was cooking. Clare was putting her presents for everyone under the tree.

Sav bought a Christmas sweater to wear for the occasion. Alli was a bit hungover but was excited for the food. Helen could really cook. Alli got a present for Clare as she knew Clare got her one and the siblings were off. They were the last to arrive. Clare hugged them both as they came in and hung up their coats. They put their gifts under the tree and said hello to everyone. Glen, Helen's husband, was on the phone with his son who was at his mother's for Christmas. They alternated holidays.

Clare went to help her mom bring out the food. They had roast duck, stuffing, rolls, salad, glazed carrots and plenty of pie. It was quite a feast. The "kids" decided to open their presents tonight as the Bhandari's had something planned for Sav and Alli the next day. Alli went first. Clare got her earrings and a coin purse. Sav opened his gift from Clare and he loved it. He gave her a kiss. Clare opened her gift from him. Tiffany's? When she opened the box, he got down on one knee.

"Clare Diana Edwards, will you marry me?"

Helen was stunned. Glen dropped his fork as he had been eating pie. Alli was recording this on her phone. This is so going on facerange. Clare's heart skipped a beat. She lunged at him, crashing her lips into hers as he fell over.

"That's a yes." They hugged and Alli squealed.

"We're going to be sisters."

Helen was about to say something. Darcy dragged her out the room first.

"Mom, do not say something you will regret."

"She's 16!"

"They're not getting married tomorrow. Perhaps, they will have a long engagement."

"Like 5 years!"

"Chill." Darcy was happy for her. She was still single and if Clare found the one, good for her.

They kissed again and Alli updated facerange.

"When should we tell people?" Clare asked as Sav put her ring on her. It was a simple gold band with three diamonds, the largest diamond in the middle.

"I already put it on facerange," said Alli.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"And the video. It's getting a lot of hits."

"I haven't told Mom and Dad yet."

"Tell them tomorrow. They don't use facerange."

Sav sighed. Clare kissed him. While Darcy and Alli and Glen tried to keep Mrs. Martin from losing it, Sav and Clare consummated their engagement, slowly and tenderly.

"I can't wait until you are my wife."

"I will be your Mrs. Bhandari."

"Clare Diana Bhandari. I like it."

"Say it again."

After their lovemaking, they got dressed. Sav felt like he had to talk to Helen. "I know that we're young, but I love her, more than anything, and we belong together."

"But she's still in high school."

"And she'll graduate, on time, and go to college as planned, and after all of that, we will start thinking about adding to our family."

Helen sighed. "I think a long engagement is wise."

"I don't disagree." Sav kissed Clare goodnight and he and Alli went home.

* * *

Monday- Christmas Day

Clare called her father and told him the news. He flipped out, not that he had bothered to check on her in months. Clare tried to reason with him but hung up in frustration. Clare got calls all day from friends. When's the wedding? Is this a shotgun wedding?

Sav got similar calls but his parents wanted him and Alli for some reason. He got dressed and waited downstairs. Mr. Bhandari came back home. He brought someone with him.

"Sav, Alli, you remember Farrah."

Sav barely remembered her from his childhood. Alli shook her head.

"Hi Sav!"

He smiled weakly. "Hi Farrah. What brings you to Canada?"

"I'm here for my engagement."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

She stared at him. What?

"She came here because you and she are to be married." Mr. Bhandari announced.

Alli's jaw dropped. Sav didn't know whether to scream or just run out. Mrs. Bhandari was silent.

"That's gonna be a problem," Alli finally spoke.

"Now why is that?" Mrs. Bhandari sounded cross.

"Sav, tell them."

"Tell them what!" Mr. Bhandari yelled.

Sav was about to hyperventilate. He did. As he panted for air, his mother got him water. He chugged it, almost choking on it as he tried to calm down. "Should I tell them?" Alli whispered. Sav shook his head. Finally, he spoke.

"I cannot marry Farrah because I am going to marry Clare." He spoke quickly and tried to project without yelling.

"You will do no such thing!" his father countered.

"He already proposed," Alli added.

"WHAT!"

"Alli!"

"It's on the internet."

"Is this a joke?" Farrah asked. Why the hell did she come from India for this?

Sav shook his head. "I'm sorry that you came all this way, but I didn't know about this, and if I had, I would have told you not to waste your money."

Farrah was not amused. "My Dad will flip." They had been planning this for several weeks now.

"Just tell him I'm gay or something or better yet, I'm terminally ill."

"What will I do for the next week?"

"We could go to the Dot."

Mr. Bhandari was still yelling in the background.

"Or we could stay here and listen to my dad yell at me some more."

"The Dot sounds nice."

"Coming Alli."

"Yes!"

Sav picked up Clare on the way. "Farrah this is Clare. Clare, Farrah."

"Hi Farrah, are you a cousin of Sav's?"

"No. I was his fiancee."

"What?"

"This was the event my dad planned," Sav laughed weakly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Not go home."

"Sav!"

"I don't know. I didn't think he'd actually bring home a surprise fiancee. I thought I'd have time to get out of it first."

When they got to the Dot, they got milkshakes. Alli introduced Farrah to the kids who were hanging around. Sav went to find Peter. He was at a booth with Mia and Izzy. "Hey Peter."

"Congratulations. Future Mr. Edwards."

"Haha."

"Hey Mia. Hey Izzy."

"Hi Sav. Say Hi Izzy."

"Sav!"

"So you and Clare."

"Yes."

"How did your parents take it?" Peter knew that would be a mess.

"Well, they brought me a fiancee from India this morning, so when I told them, they were not thrilled."

"They what?" Mia yelled.

"Where is she?"

"Over there with Alli," Sav pointed.

Clare was lost in thought. She and Sav had a lot to think about. 1) his parents, 2) their different beliefs- where would they get married, how would they raise their kids, 3) when were they getting married 4) where would they live.

She didn't even notice Alli and Farrah return to the table.

"Earth to Clare," Alli yelled.

"Oh Sorry. I was thinking."


	10. X-mas Part III

"Duh! This is totally crazy. What are you going to do?"

Farrah looked uncomfortable as well. "I feel like I just stepped on a landmine."

"I can relate to that."

Farrah didn't really know Sav, other than what her parents told her about him. "I can see why you'd want to marry him too. He's going to make a handsome doctor."

"What?" Clare laughed. "He's studying music theory."

"How will be become a doctor doing that?"

"He refused to study medicine. What else did your parents tell you?"

Farrah explained that she had been told he was a devout Muslim who only ate halal, was training to be a doctor and was looking to settle down and wanted to start a family once he got his residency out of the way.

Alli and Clare were cracking up. "Sorry," Alli finally said. "That's all made up." She and Clare started to explain the real Sav. Clare skipped over the sex and the drugs, but the rest they included, even the booze.

"He's not at all what his parents promised."

"They lie," Alli informed her.

"And you want to marry him?" She looked at Clare.

"More than anything!"

"Good luck, and I think I should head home now."

Sav drove Farrah back to the house where she grabbed her bags and called a cab. From a hotel, she called her father, informing him the engagement was off. "Sav is not a devout man, and he is not even in medical school." Her father had quite a few words for Mr. Bhandari, and he changed her ticket so she could come home the next day.

Sav dropped off Clare and then he went to face his parents. Alli backed him up.

"How could you humiliate us like that?"

"How could you humiliate ME like that? Bringing home a surprise fiancee when you just saw me with my girlfriend three days ago. And you lied to her about me. She thought I was in med school."

Sav and his parents argued. Alli was scared to say anything at all. Finally she said, "enough already."

"Look. This engagement was never going to work. Once Farrah's parents found out that Sav isn't pre-med or any of the other stuff you made up about him, they would have backed out anyway. Maybe it's better that she's going home now."

Her parents sighed. They couldn't justify their own deception.

"Sav and Clare are really good together. I can't think of anyone who would take care of Sav like she would. She's honest, responsible, and I'm sure she'll make a great mother when she's older. She also loves Sav, as he is, and doesn't want to change him."

"That's our problem," Mr. Bhandari seethed. They wanted their son to be a devout muslim and a doctor. Clare didn't care if he was a beer-chugging guitarist, but they did.

"It's not that Clare isn't good enough," Sav said. "It's that I'm not good enough. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Sav got in his car and left.

"How could you say that? He's your son."

"Not the way he disrespected me. I didn't raise him like that."

Alli sighed and went upstairs.

Sav drove around until he was almost out of gas. Finally, he went to Clare's house.

Helen answered the door. "She's at the food bank, but she should be home soon."

"Can I wait inside?"

Helen let him in. "I take it your parents are not pleased."

"Did Clare tell you already?"

"Tell me what?"

"That they brought a fiancee for me from India this morning."

"WHAT!"

"And they told her family a bunch of lies about me, so that they would agree to the marriage."

"And when she found out the truth?"

"She got on the first plane back to India."

"And your parents?"

"Are furious that I'm not the man they tell people I am, that I'm not a doctor, that I don't always eat halal, that I would dare fall in love with a girl who's not a Muslim."

"How is that going to work?"

"What?"

"Marriage, kids, being of two different faiths can be complicated."

"I will do anything for Clare. If she wants to baptize out kids, she can. I just want them to understand my faith, so they can (as well as anyone can) understand my history and my family."

Helen was a bit relieved. She wanted her future grand babies baptized. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know." Helen rubbed his shoulder. He was a nice boy; why couldn't he have been born a Christian boy.

Clare came home. She saw Sav's car in the driveway. "Hey, Baby." She kissed his cheek.

He pulled her onto his lap, but didn't speak.

"It went that badly."

He nodded.

"They hate me."

"They don't hate you. They hate me, for failing them as a son."

"Because you want to marry me."

"Because I don't want to be a doctor, because I have had alcohol, because I love rock and roll, because I don't always eat halal. They only dislike you because you accept me as I am. They want a girl who will demand a perfect Muslim man."

Clare held him. "You're perfect to me."

"And you me."

"Stay with me tonight," she hissed into his ear. Helen had already gone upstairs.

"I may need to stay here for some time."

She led him to bed. "I have a surprise for you. I was going to wait until new years, but I think I should try and cheer you up now!"

She went into the bathroom and came back with a santa hat on and a white lingerie set. She started playing, "All I Want for Christmas is You," as she gave him a lap dance as he sat on the edge of her bed. She kissed him softly as she softly gyrated her hips on him. He grunted as she shamelessly thrust her boobs in his face. They were covered in this silver dust which turned out to be marsh mellow flavored. After the song ended, she went back to classic rock, the Rolling Stones, and Sav undressed her.

Sav was quiet as he took her under the sheets. He needed to feel her love for him. He needed her to keep him sane. She bit down on him hard, scratching his back as he pounded her, hissing and moaning for, telling him how she loved him, she belonged to him and she would marry him. He responded with deep grunts as he bit down on her flesh, letting the pleasure take over the pain as he gazed into her eyes. His were dark and brooding. Hers were bright and loving. She wouldn't stop until he felt how magical he was to her. She came for him again and again. Clare held nothing back. She needed Sav to know how only he could make her feel so good. He came, explosively and when he came too, he found that he had been resting on Clare's perfect breasts. He looked at her and smiled.

They fell asleep and Sav was careful to get dressed and into a different room before Helen found them. Darcy, however, caught him. "You better be using protection," she whispered.

"We are. Have been for over a year." Clare went on the shot over the summer. They used condoms before that.

Darcy was surprised by that confession. How quickly did she put out?

Clare woke up alone. She was afraid Sav went back to that house, but his car was still in the driveway. She took a shower and went down for breakfast. Sav was helping Helen cook.

* * *

The Bhandari house was not very pleasant. Mr. Bhandari was arguing on the phone with Farrah's dad all day and Mrs. Bhandari was crying. Alli couldn't handle the stress, so she asked Clare to pick her up. Clare parked down the street and Alli snuck out. "Thanks. I just can't watch this anymore."

"I know. Sav's reeling right now."

"I tried to stick up for him."

"I know."

"And in a year or two, this will be me. They'll bring me a fiancee and if I refuse, I'm done too."

"Let's blow off some steam."

"That sounds great."

Sav called. "Hey Baby! Where are you?"

"I just rescued Alli. I think it's time for laser tag."

"Can you pick me up? My car's pretty much out of gas."

"Give me 15 minutes."

She picked up Sav and they all headed to play laser tag. Owen was there with Jordan and some other football players. Clare challenged Owen, but they decided to join forces against some kids from Bardell.

We killed them, Owen bragged as they left the arcade.

"3-0." They all ended up at the Dot, getting milkshakes and fries. Clare dipping hers in her milkshake. Alli making the same face she always makes. Sav was hanging out with Peter. Mia was with Izzy, who was napping. As it got closer to dinner, the crowd waned until it was time to go home.

Helen was just getting started on dinner. "Are you staying Alli?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

* * *

Alli and Clare headed upstairs. Darcy was having a heart to heart with Sav.

"You can't hide from your parents forever."

"I know, but they don't think I'm good enough, and they never will. What do I say to that?"

"I think their pride is in the way. You're in college, preparing for your future. It's not like you're a drug addict or a bum."

"I might as well be. It's their house and their rules, and I can't live by those rules anymore. They can't tell me who to marry or what classes to take."

She took his hand in hers. "This will workout. I know it."

Just hearing her voice made him feel better. "Did your parents approve of you going to Kenya?"

"Not at first. My dad started yelling, and my mother was crying. My sister was the only one who thought I should go."

"Really, she missed you like crazy."

"I know, but she said I needed to be on my own and find myself. She was right."

* * *

Alli and Clare

They started talking about magazines and celebrity fashion trends and other girly stuff like they used to. "I miss this," Alli told her.

"Me too."

"Why did everything have to change?"

"Because we grew up. You have Drew; I have Sav. We are no longer grade 9s eager for boyfriends."

Alli giggled. "I remember when you had first kissed K.C. You came back to the dance and looked like you were going to faint."

"Shut up!"

"Well I was going to faint when I saw you with Sav. Ew!"

"Sorry about that."

"Why hadn't he locked the door?"

"I don't think we were thinking at that point."

Alli threw a pillow at her. The girls had their little play fight and then Clare went down for water. Sav was right behind her.

His arms found her waist as she grabbed two glasses. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss.


	11. New Years

New Years Eve

Sav hadn't spoken to his parents since Christmas. He only went home when his parents were out. Alli felt torn in two. She haded that her family was split over all of this. Why couldn't her parents let Sav be happy? She always felt guarded when she spoke to someone in her family. She couldn't mention the wrong person or say the wrong thing.

Fiona was throwing a New Years Eve party at her loft. Alli needed a chance to escape.

"Where are you going Alli?" Her father yelled.

"To Fiona's house."

Jenna picked up Alli and they were off. "How's Tyson?"

"He's good. K.C.'s mom is watching him for for a few hours. I will have to go home at 10 though, so she can get some sleep."

"Well, it's nice that she's been so supportive."

"I know. I couldn't do this without her."

"What about K.C.?"

"He tries, but he's a bit of a goofball. Sometimes he's bringing in money and other times, he goes out with the boys and we're broke."

"When Tyson's old enough to go to daycare it should get better."

"Yeah. I'll finally be able to get a job."

Alli and Jenna got to the party. There were a lot of people packed into her place already. Mistletoe everywhere and people stealing kisses left and right.

About an hour later, Sav and Clare arrived. He held her hand. They found Fiona at the bar and got a shot with her. Clare saw Alli and gave her a hug. "Happy New Years."

"How's Sav?"

"He's getting there. A new year, a fresh start. He needs one."

Sav was chatting with Mo and Peter. Marisol was with Katie who was awaiting Jake. He said he'd be back today. Jake was stuck in traffic, but he would be there before midnight to kiss Katie.

Eli was there with Imogen. Adam was quarreling with this girl Becky. Everyone around them thought it was time for them to shut up and kiss already.

Ten came and as Jenna had to go, Jake finally arrived. He kissed Katie on the forehead. "I finally made it."

She took his hand and led him around the party. She had a cute boyfriend to show off.

The group drank and danced and then time for the count off. Sav had his hands on his fiance's hips. Her hands found his shoulders and at midnight, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues probed each other endlessly. Everyone else went on to their next activity, but Sav and Clare had no intention of breaking this kiss. They finally came up for air to see the crowd staring at them.

Clare blushed a pretty shade of pink.

After the party, Sav and Clare went home. Sav stayed in her room. They slept side by side, holding hands.

The next day, Clare's father showed up, unexpectedly.

Helen was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"How could you let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

"Clare get engaged."

"How could I stop her? He asked her and she said yes. What was there for me to do?"

"Forbid her."

"Like that would work."

Clare woke up to her parents arguing.

"What's going on?"

"Clare, you must end this engagement immediately."

"No!"

"That was impressive," Helen mocked.

Glen came downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Who the hell is he?" Randall yelled.

"He's my husband!" Helen seethed.

"This isn't his business."

"It isn't yours either," Clare hissed. "You abandoned mom and me, and you don't get to come back just to tell me what to do with my life. "I'm going to marry Sav and if you don't like it, I'll find someone else to walk me down the aisle."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Clare had her ring on. She never took it off.

Sav slept through the fighting, which was good because he had been through enough of it this break.

Randall left in a huff.

Clare went back upstairs to check on Sav. He was still asleep, so she rejoined him in bed. Glen stayed with Helen.

"I don't think she's old enough either," Helen told Glen, "but what can I do? She said yes." Glen held her.

"This will all workout," he told her, how he had no idea.

Jake slept through the chaos as well. He hadn't actually met Sav yet. He was away when Sav came home and he just got back to go to the party. He assumed that Sav was the tall guy trying to suck Clare's face off at midnight.

When he did wake up, he came downstairs to see Sav drinking orange juice. "So you're Sav."

"And you're Jake." The two boys stared at each other, not having much to say.

"How do you find Degrassi?"

"It's alright. I'm just there for one more semester though, then graduation."

"Senioritis will hit you like a sack of bricks."

"It already has. How's TU?"

"It's pretty good. I've made some good friends. I just missed Clare. Things just aren't the same without her."

"I can guess. Did you always stay here when you came to visit or is this a recent development?"

"Well my parents pretty much disowned me for proposing to Clare, so here I am."

"Really, why?"

"They had picked a wife for me from India and flew her to Toronto without my knowledge."

"WHAT! That's totally crazy."

"To normal people yes, but they think that this is normal. They don't realize that I'm not in India anymore, and I don't care about their classist regime."

"I thought the caste system was outlawed."

"So are drugs, but it doesn't change their prevelance."

"Fair enough. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Eventually, I'll have to go back to school and start the semester. I was hoping to smooth things over before then, but they don't want to talk to me. They get mad if my sister mentions my name in the house."

"Rough."

Clare came downstairs and kissed Sav softly. "I'm thinking of getting a job at Above the Dot."

"What? Why?"

"For the money."

"I know that, but what for?"

"Well, my car needs a lot of maitenaince and marriage costs money. I currently have very little."

"Maybe I should get a job too." Sav kind of blew most of his money on her ring.

Jake headed upstairs. They could use some alone time.

Clare and Sav sat down. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like, when do we see ourselves getting married? Where do we want to live. How will we afford a wedding or living together."

"I was thinking after you graduated high school. I will be in Toronto at least until next year. I wasn't sure where you would want to go to school. If not in Toronto, maybe I could transfer to be close to you. I'm broke."

"Yeha, me too. So jobs for both of us."

"Yeah."

"And your parents."

Sav groaned.

"I want them to be at our wedding."

"Do you think they would come?"

"I don't know, but I don't want our kids to not know one set of grandparents. My dad is bad enough as it is. I also don't want your sister caught in the middle."

"What can I do? They won't talk to me."

"But is there someone they will listen to, like an Imam?"

"I can try, but he might not be very sympathetic to my position."

Clare kissed his head. She went to fill out her application for Above the Dot. Sav drove her there and then went to talk to their local Imam. "Can I have a word?" Sav asked as afternoon prayers were just letting out.

"Sure. You're the Bhandari's boy, right."

"Yes, I'm Savtaj."

"Well, Savtaj. What brings you here?"

"It's about my parents. They always wanted a specific life for me, to become a doctor and to marry a woman of their choosing. Instead, I became a music major and fell in love with a girl who is a Christian, and she is now my fiancee."

"I see, and what did your parents do when you told them?"

"They found a fiance for me from India, lied to get her to come here, and she flipped out when she realized I was not going to become a doctor and she went back home. We got into a heated argument and we haven't spoken since."

"What do you want?"

"I want to make things right with them. I want them to accept me as I am, but I don't want to be a bad son either. I don't know how to be a man who is true to myself and respect my elders. I feel torn in two."

"Well Savtaj," he took a deep breath. "Respect and obedience are not the same. Respect means you hold them in high regard. Just because you don't want the life that they wanted for you doesn't mean you didn't appreciate what they did for you. All you can do is reach out to your parents, tell them how grateful they are for the life that they gave you, and whether or not they accept you as you are is up to them. You cannot force them. One more thing, I think it would be good for you and your fiancee to seek counseling before you get married. Interfaith marriages are complicated. How do you raise the children? Which holidays get celebrated? Will they be baptized. It takes more than one conversation to figure out. It's a process."

Sav went to pick up Clare. She was waiting for some time.

"Sorry about that."

"No. It's good that you had someone to talk to. Shall we go home?"

"Actually, I think it's time for me to talk to my parents first." Sav drove them to his house. He rang the doorbell, Clare by his side.

Alli looked out her window. "Sav?" She ran down. "What's up?"

"I think it's time I speak to Mom and Dad."

"Good luck," she told him. "Mom, Dad you have visitors." They came down, not expecting their son and Clare to be waiting for them.

"Alli! What is the meaning of this?"

"I think it's time we talk Dad. You can't avoid me for ever."

"Like hell I can't. After the stunt you pulled." Mrs. Bhandari was silent. She just stood there with her arms folded.

"I didn't come here to argue. I just wanted to thank you for being my parents, for giving me a life, for encouraging me to do my best, for teaching me respect and discipline and the importance of hard work."

"A lot of good that did us."

"You also taught me courage and how to stick up for what's right. I'm sorry that we don't see eye to eye about what kind of life that I should live or who I should marry, but I was meant to be a musician and I was meant to be with Clare. I want nothing more than for you and Mom to be apart of my life now, but that's all up to you. I can't change your mind, but I hope you think long and hard before you throw away what took 19 years to build." His parents just glared at him.

"I think we should go," Sav told Clare. They started heading for the door.

"Wait," his mother called out. Sav turned around.

"Can you at least stay for some tea? I just made it." Well, it was the world's most awkward tea party. They barely said 10 words between the four of them, but Mrs. Bhandari was trying. She didn't want to lose her son; she just had no idea how they diverged so quickly.

After tea, Sav and Clare headed home. Mrs. Bhandari stopped Clare before she left. "Take good care of him," she said. Clare smiled at her, and they were off.


End file.
